1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water droplet removing system for removing water droplets from the mirror of a door mirror assembly and such of an automobile.
1. Description of the Related Art
In a method of removing water droplets wetting the mirror of a door mirror assembly attached to a door of an automobile, air is blown against the mirror to blow water droplets off the mirror. In most water droplet removing systems for carrying out such a method, a blower serving as air source is attached to a door body at a position near a door mirror assembly.
A water droplet removing system disclosed in, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 6-65126 employs a blower having an impeller driven by a motor. This blower is large in size and is disposed on a central section of a door panel. A space for receiving a side window must be available in a door body, and some parts including those of a window regulator are arranged in the door. Therefore, if the large blower is disposed in a central section of the door body, it is difficult to prevent the interference of the blower with the side window and the parts disposed in the door body. Consequently, special contrivance must be incorporated into the door, the construction of the door becomes inevitably complicated and the size of the door body increases.